Survival of the Fittest
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot, Sequel to Evolution Revolution, Dr. Animo returns and wreaks havoc with mutation onslaught. He seeks to regain his control over Beast Boy, but he also has a plan to lead Earth in the next stage of evolution and to evolve the human race. Can the Titans help Beast Boy and foil Animo's insane plan, or is Beast Boy doomed to join Animo's new animal kingdom. Contains BBRae.


Survival of the Fittest

 **Note: If you haven't already read "Evolution Revolution" than you should read it first, otherwise this won't make much sense. For those of you who aren't familiar with some of the animals mentioned in this, you might want to look them up online, it will make things more clear.**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Jump City and Beast Boy was sound asleep in bed before he woke up. He got out of bed and smiled as he stretched his limbs and turned into a dog and stretched his legs out over the floor.

He then happily changed back to his human form and said, "Sweet! Another awesome day to be a Titan!"

Beast Boy spent the whole day having fun and spending time with his friends. First Beast Boy had breakfast with the others as he made tofu eggs and bacon, Robin and Starfire and enjoyed it, Raven ate it but was not crazy about it, and Cyborg absolutely hated it but it made Beast Boy laugh. Next Beast Boy was seen sparring with Robin in the gym; Beast Boy put up a good fight but Robin beat him, although Beast Boy was a good sport as he smiled and rubbed his head. After that Beast Boy spent hours playing video games with Cyborg; Cyborg kept beating him but Beast Boy came close to winning a few times. Afterwards he helped Starfire take care of Silkie as he held him while Starfire fed him as he happily smiled at both of them. Later Beast Boy spent hours watching TV by himself as he relaxed on the couch. Lastly Beast Boy played chess with Raven, chess was not something Beast Boy enjoyed much but it was the only thing he could think of that Raven would enjoy, though she mostly enjoyed beating him. Raven toppled his king and won, she smiled victoriously and Beast Boy graciously smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up.

Night soon came and Beast Boy tiredly walked into his bedroom as he yawned and said, "Sweet! What an awesome day!"

He climbed onto his top bunk and laid down and sighed in relaxation as he said, "This is the life. TV, videogames, tofu, and friends like no others. What else could a guy want?"

He smiled as he closed his eyes to go to sleep when suddenly he heard a mysterious yet familiar voice say, "I can offer you so much more."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around in surprise but saw no one; he shrugged it off and closed his eyes again.

He then heard the same voice say, "Come back to me my pet. Fulfill your destiny."

Beast Boy opened his eyes again and looked around with a mildly nervous expression.

He shrugged it off and quickly fell to sleep as he started snoring while the mysterious voice said, "You will be mine!"

Opening theme song

It was a bright and sunny day and all the Titans were outside training; it was Beast Boy's turn as he stretched his limbs and cracked his knuckles.

Robin and Starfire manned the controls of the obstacle course as Robin said, "Ready Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled excitedly as he said, "Dude, I was born ready!"

Cyborg then waved his arm as he said, "Okay… go!"

Beast Boy ran forward and turned into a cheetah and ran onto the obstacle course and then two laser cannons started shooting at him. He dodged the blasts and turned into a humming bird and flew forward and hovered in place as they both aimed at him. He dodged and the laser cannons shot and destroyed each other while he continued on the obstacle course. He turned into a wolf and ran as he approached the next area where giant metal fists came out of the ground. Beast Boy ran in serpentine as he dodged them and then he morphed into a kangaroo and jumped on one just as it was coming up and then jumped off of it. While moving through the air he morphed into an ostrich and ran forward toward a bunch of other laser cannons. He successfully managed to dodge all of their blasts and approached a row of metal walls that came down in front of him. He morphed into a triceratops and charged through all of the walls and then approached a clear area.

The ground opened up to reveal a large pool with circular platforms. Beast Boy turned into a swordfish and jumped into the water and started swimming. As he swam small depth charges appeared and he swam past them and avoided them as they blew up. Beast Boy then jumped out of the water and turned into a lion and roared as he ran forward. Several turrets emerged and launched explosive disks at him but Beast Boy dodged them and slashed his claws at the first turret, damaging it. He then morphed into a gorilla and ran at the next two and smashed them with his fists. He turned to the next and morphed into a kangaroo and leaped high in the air and then changed into an elephant and he slammed down on top of the turret and smashed it. He looked at the three remaining turrets and transformed into an Ankylosaurus and swung his tail and smashed all three of them. Beast Boy then turned into a horse and ran to the end of the obstacle course.

Beast Boy changed into his human form and happily celebrated as he cheered, "Oh yeah! Go Beast Boy! Go BB! You're awesome!"

Beast Boy happily raised his fists in the air and said, "I'm the best one on the whole course!"

Raven spoke with her monotone voice as she said, "Yeah, you're the first one to complete it."

Beast Boy frowned at her with an annoyed expression and then Cyborg came and rubbed Beast Boy's head as he teased him and said, "Nice job little man, now watch a pro at work."

Cyborg walked forward and Beast Boy folded his arms with an annoyed expression and turned away with a small groan. Suddenly he was overcome by a brief flash of red in his mind and he held his head and cringed and groaned in discomfort. The others didn't pay any attention to him as he closed his eyes and panted a bit; he then saw the flash of red again and heard a ringing sound in his head. He groaned even more before his eyes shot open with a hypnotized expression and then narrowed with hostility.

He quickly turned around and said, "Hey Cyborg!"

Cyborg stopped and turned around curiously as Beast Boy morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and roared as he punched Cyborg in the face.

Cyborg fell to the ground and the others were startled and Cyborg sat up and saw Beast Boy walking toward him and he said, "Yo BB, what are ya doing?!"

Beast Boy suddenly came to his senses and clinched his head in pain before changing back to his human form. He grunted a bit before he let go of his head and showed an uneasy expression as he stared into space.

He then apologized, "Sorry Cy."

Cyborg got up and the others joined them as Cyborg said, "What's gotten into you man?"

Beast Boy showed regret as he lied and said, "Nothing dude. Everything's cool."

Starfire showed a bit of concern as she said, "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

Beast Boy showed denial and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm good."

They were not convinced and he said, "Um… I'm going inside."

He turned around and walked to the Tower while the others watched him with perplexed expressions. Hours passed and late in the afternoon the four of them were in the living room while Beast Boy was in his bedroom. Raven was sitting at the end of the couch reading a book while Cyborg sat in the middle of the couch watching TV and Robin was talking with Starfire in the kitchen. Beast Boy had not come out of his room since his outburst at the obstacle course and they had not heard from him at all either. Robin and Starfire were concerned while Cyborg was merely curious. Raven did not feel there was anything to be concerned about so she just brushed it off and took the chance to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Starfire said, "Robin I am worried about Beast Boy. He seemed quite troubled."

Robin nodded and said, "He did sound like he was hiding something."

Cyborg looked at them over his shoulder and said, "He was acting kind of weird earlier."

Raven kept reading her book as she said, "When doesn't Beast Boy act weird."

Cyborg looked at her and replied, "Yeah, but this is different. He's been held up in his room for hours. That's something I'd expect from you."

Raven looked up from her book and glared at him with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

Starfire then suggested, "Perhaps we should go see if he is feeling better."

Raven kept reading her book as she said, "I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just taking a nap or something."

Meanwhile

Beast Boy was in his room on his knees as he panted a bit and told himself, "I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm cool. I'm fine."

Suddenly he saw the flash of red again and he held his head and grunted in discomfort. He saw the flash of red and this time heard evil laughter echoing through his mind.

He soon realized what was happening and opened his eyes in fear as he said, "No!"

He stood up to find himself in an endless black void inside his mind as he looked around and said, "You can't be here! I kicked your butt!"

He then shapeshifted into a wolf and started running while two giant eyes watched him and the voice of Dr. Animo said, "You cannot escape me my pet! I rule over all animals. Wherever you are so am I."

Beast Boy stopped running and changed back into his human form and tried to resist Animo's power as he clinched his head and said, "Leave me alone!"

Beast Boy then opened his eyes and showed fear as he saw Animo now a giant and he looked down to see he was standing in the palm of his hand.

He looked up at Animo as he smiled maniacally and said, "Don't fight it. You belong to me. I am your master!"

Beast Boy pointed at him angrily as he said, "I don't belong to anyone!"

Animo held him close to his face as he said, "You know it is true. You and I are two of a kind."

Animo disappeared as Beast Boy turned away and closed his eyes as he said, "No! I'll never be like you!"

Animo's voice echoed through the void as he said, "Oh you are mistaken my pet. I don't want you to be like me, I want to be like you. I want to walk like you, talk like you, look like you."

Beast Boy opened his eyes as Animo projected a vision in his mind, a terrifying image of the city being destroyed by giant mutant animals. The city was in flames as these mutants ran rapid through the streets but that was not the worst part. Marching across the streets was an army of people who looked virtually identical, they were all green and had fangs and pointed ears, and their eyes were glowing red. Beast boy turned around and saw the bodies of his friends lying dead on the ground, having fallen at the hands of this army.

While all of this unfolded Animo's voice echoed and said, "Embrace your destiny, for soon I shall give rise to a glorious new era of evolution! You will be free from the shackles of your inferiors! And there will be a special place for you in my new world order."

During Animo's last sentence Beast Boy looked down at a puddle on the street and saw his reflection, but his reflection looked like his Werebeast form.

This vision quickly disappeared as Beast Boy, in his human form, closed his eyes and clinched his head and said, "Get out of my head! I'm not your pet!"

Animo's face appeared behind him and gradually faded away while he said, "I have what I needed, and later I will return for you!"

He disappeared and Beast Boy opened his eyes to find himself back in his room, shaken from what he had just experienced. Meanwhile Cyborg was flipping between channels on the TV with Robin behind him leaning on the back of the couch watching while Raven made some herbal tea and Starfire held Silkie. They all turned their heads as Beast Boy suddenly entered and they all showed a bit of concern as he looked as though he wasn't feeling well. As he walked into the kitchen he moaned with a weak expression as he put his right hand against his head.

Starfire spoke for everyone as she said, "Friend, are you feeling okay?"

Beast Boy had his eyes half open as he kept walking while holding his head and softly said, "I'm fine. Just a headache. Need some ice."

He made his way to the fridge and opened the freezer while Robin walked behind him and reached his hand out while he said, "Beast Boy, are you sure you're okay?"

He then put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and immediately after he did so Beast Boy snapped as his eyes turned red and he turned around and exclaimed, "Don't TOUCH ME!"

Beast Boy suddenly morphed into a gorilla and roared as he grabbed Robin and threw him away. Everyone immediately showed shock and alarm as they watched Beast Boy as he pounded his chest like real gorilla.

Cyborg then yelled, "Yo BB, what're ya doing?!"

Beast Boy then turned into a bull and snorted before he charged at Cyborg and knocked him back through the air.

Starfire then floated in front of him and said, "Beast Boy why do you…"

Before she could finish Beast Boy turned into an octopus and jumped on her and started to restrain her with his tentacles. She pulled him off but he turned into a humming bird and flew around her, changed into a ram, and rammed his head into her back and knocked her against the wall. He turned to Raven and morphed into a velociraptor as he ran at her and tried to bite her. She quickly made small barriers of her black energy to block his face while he forced her backwards. He came close to biting her when suddenly Robin kicked him away and knocked him into the fridge. Robin had his fists up when Beast Boy turned into a black bear and roared before slashing his claws at him. Robin ducked and narrowly dodged his claws and Beast Boy kept slashing them at him and as he missed he left claw marks in the counter and breakfast nook. Robin was backed into the corner and showed fear as Beast Boy roared and prepared to slash his claws at him but Cyborg came and grabbed Beast Boy from behind. Beast Boy struggled for a while but then morphed into an electric eel and zapped Cyborg, causing him to fall down. Then Beast Boy morphed into a hippo and prepared to smash his body down on Cyborg.

Suddenly Raven encased him in her black energy to restrain him and said, "Beast Boy stop! Don't make me hurt you!"

He then morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and broke free from her black energy and then grabbed her and held her in front of his face. As soon as he grabbed her she sensed the power causing him to act this way and a vision flashed before her eyes, she saw Animo's face laughing maniacally. As soon as the vision ended she realized what was happening and showed an expression of shock and horror. Beast Boy then threw her away and jumped onto the breakfast nook and changed into his human form.

Animo then used Beast Boy as a puppet as he spoke through him and made him say, "All is ready. My moment of glory approaches. Soon nature will rule and a new age of evolution shall begin!"

While he said this the others looked at him with bewilderment as they could tell he wasn't sounding like his normal self. Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes returned to their normal color and he was free from Animo's power. Beast Boy, overwhelmed by what he just experienced, fell forward and landed on the ground as he moaned a bit.

The four of them crowded around him cautiously and Starfire said, "Beast Boy?"

He desperately looked up at them as he weakly said, "Help me…"

He then fell into unconsciousness and Robin looked at the others as he said, "What is going on?"

Raven spoke up, "I know."

They all looked at her as she warily said, "Dr. Animo's back."

Starfire gasped while Robin and Cyborg showed shock and fear.

Later in Jump City

It was nighttime and all seemed peaceful as the people went about their business thinking there was nothing to worry about. Suddenly rats started swarming from the sewers and toward people, dogs and cats suddenly started barking and hissing at their owners, flocks of birds swooped down and attacked people, and insects swarmed all over people. The citizens screamed and ran in terror when suddenly enormous mutant animals began attacking. A giant mutant rat emerged from an alley, accompanied by a mutant cat and dog and they roared ferociously and started to terrorize the people. A giant mutant frog leaped down from a rooftop and a giant mutant pigeon and bat flew down and landed next to it.

At the docks the sailors backed away in fear as three more mutations emerged from the water and roared and shrieked at them. They were a giant mutant crab, lobster, and fish. The mutant crab stood upright and was heavily armored as it a large thorax with ten legs underneath and its large shell on its back. It had enormous claws that had sharp ridges on the inside of their digits. The crab's face had six glowing red eyes and an enormous mouth with razor sharp teeth and mandibles on the side. The crab was heavily armored and had spikes all over its body. The lobster had ten long legs and a longer body with a long armored tail that had flexible fins on the side. It had claws larger than the crab's but had fewer spikes on its body. It had two long antennas stretching from its nose, two bright red eyes, and a mouth that had teeth on the sides and two large mandibles next to it.

The fish had a round blueish green body that was covered in scales. Unlike a normal fish, it had four muscular legs, the front legs being slightly shorter with hands and it had webbed toes and fingers with claws on the ends. It had a long fish tail with thick fins and it had a long dorsal fin that stretched down its back. On its face were giant glowing red eyes, a huge mouth with teeth like a shark, and two little fins on its cheeks. This mutant fish had the ability to survive in and out of water. The people ran away in fear as the mutant sea creatures chased them.

On another street a giant mutant wasp flew down and landed and was joined by a mutant lizard and ant. The lizard was green and had huge muscular legs and sharp claws on its toes and fingers. It also had red eyes with pupils like a snake's and it had a large snout filled with razor sharp teeth. It also had a small horn sticking out of the top of its nose, small sharp ridges that ran down its back and the back of its neck, and it also had sharp talons sticking out of its elbows and knees. The ant was as big as the wasp but had four red eyes and large pincers on the sides of its mouth. It also had a large horn in the middle of its forehead and curved spikes on the back of its abdomen and smaller ones on its six legs. (All of the mutations that appeared in "Evolution Revolution" look exactly the same.) The three of them started to terrorize the people while Animo stood in an alleyway in the shadows as he wore his Transmodulator with his goggles on.

He smiled maniacally as he listened to the chaos and said, "Yes! Go forth my warriors! Go wild and show them the true power of nature!"

The normal animals of the city chased people through the streets while his mutations went on a rampage through the city while raiding some places for technology. The bat and pigeon flew to the power station and began to destroy things before they lifted some conductors with their feet and flew off. The crab, lobster, and wasp attacked a factory in the industrial district; the crab smashed through the wall and they started smashing things before taking away pieces of machinery. The dog, cat, and fish attacked a computer store and after they drove all the people way they grabbed components for computers in their mouths and left. Some people were running in the streets away from the frog, rat, and lizard as they chased them. The frog shot its tongue out and it stuck to one guy who grabbed onto a streetlight and held on for dear life as the frog tried to pull him into its mouth. Suddenly two starbolts flew by and blasted the frog, knocking it backwards and forcing it to release the man.

The people escaped as Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire made their stand and Robin said, "Keep your tongue in your mouth!"

The three of them came to do what they could to protect the city while Raven stayed at the tower to watch Beast Boy. They then split up and fought each of the mutations separately; Cyborg fought the frog, Robin fought the rat, and Starfire fought the lizard. The frog jumped toward Cyborg and pinned him to the ground as it roared at him.

Cyborg lifted the frog up and grunted as he said, "Get off of me!"

He threw it off of him and then ran at it and punched it and knocked onto its back, but it quickly got up and leaped back at him. Meanwhile the rat ran at Robin, who pulled out his bow staff and swung it at the giant rodent's face. But the rat suddenly grabbed the bow in its mouth and pinned Robbin to the ground while snarling in his face. Robin grunted fiercely as he kicked the rat in the face and forced it off of him before swinging his bow at its face. Robin then threw three birdarangs at the rat and they hit it in the face and it stared forward in a daze as Robin ran toward it and jumped and kicked it in the face, knocking it on its back. The rat got up and roared before it ran at him and tried to bite him, but Robin dodged it and vaulted over its back. He got behind the rat and prepared to swing his bow at it, but the rat swung its tail at him and knocked him to the ground. The rat stood on its hind legs and prepared to smash its front paws on Robin, but he quickly deployed his grappling hook, which wrapped around a streetlight nearby. The grapple pulled Robin into the air before the rat could smash its paws down and he swung around the streetlight and back toward the rat and jumped at it and kicked it in the face, knocking it out.

Meanwhile Starfire fought the lizard as she flew at it with her eyes and hands glowing as it ran toward her. It roared as it leaped at her and grabbed her and slammed her into the ground before roaring loudly in her face. Starfire shot her eyebeams at its face and knocked it off her but it quickly got up. It slashed its claws at her but she dodged them, then it spun around and swung its tail at her and knocked her backwards onto the ground. She floated in the air and flew at it with both fists out and flew into its chest and smashed it into a wall. The lizard roared before it grabbed her in its right hand and threw her at a fire hydrant, which broke and caused water to shoot up from a pipe in the ground. She looked up to see the lizard charging toward her as it rammed her with the horn on its nose like a rhino and knocked her to the ground. She quickly got up and floated as she threw several starbolts at it but it ran and dodged them and then climbed up a building and jumped at her. It landed on top of her and slammed her into the ground but she lifted it up by its underbelly and then threw it into the wall, knocking it out.

Cyborg was fighting the frog as it leaped toward him but he blasted it with his sonic cannon and sent it crashing into a streetlight. The frog got up and jumped at him but Cyborg jumped up and punched it in the air, knocking it backwards, only for it to land back on its feet. It shot its tongue at Cyborg but he grabbed it with his arms and held it in place. The frog struggled and tried to pull it back and moved its legs backwards, trying to pull it, but Cyborg would not budge. Cyborg then smiled as he let go and the tongue quickly moved back into the frog's mouth like a rubber band, which caused the frog to fall backwards. The frog then started hopping toward him and it landed in front of him and then jerked its head up and knocked him in the air. As Cyborg fell down the frog jumped toward him and rammed him in the air, knocking him into a streetlight, causing it to fall over. Cyborg looked at the streetlight and got an idea; the frog jumped toward him and Cyborg lifted the streetlight and swung it like a bat, hitting the frog in midair and sending flying through the air. The frog landed on its back across the street and it was knocked out cold.

The three of them regrouped and Cyborg happily exclaimed, "Booyah!"

They all smiled victoriously until they suddenly heard maniacal laughter echoing throughout the area. They showed startled expressions as they looked around to find the source of the spooky laughter. They kept looking when suddenly they found the source of the laughter as they saw Dr. Animo standing in the shadows of an alley nearby. They couldn't get a good look at him but they could tell it was him as he wore his Transmodulator with his red goggles covering his eyes.

He laughed before he stopped and smiled sinisterly and applauded sarcastically as he said, "Bravo Titans. You are still at the top of your game."

They all narrowed their eyes as Robin said, "Animo!"

Animo slowly began to walk forward with his hands behind his back while he said, "Glorious, isn't it? These creatures have risen to their full potential, and soon so will all the other species in this world. And I will rule them all."

Robin defiantly said, "We won't let that happen!"

Animo kept walking as he said, "You cannot stop me! This is what nature intended all along. Soon I shall transform every species on this planet and with my powers I will control all of them, as my pet has told you."

They all knew he was talking about Beast Boy and they gritted their teeth while Starfire angrily said, "Beast Boy is NOT your pet!"

Animo smiled insidiously as he walked even closer to the light and took off his Transmodulator while he said, "Oh yes he is. And soon so will everyone else in this world. I shall bring about a new world order with a new balance of nature."

He stepped into the light and Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire's jaws dropped in shock and bewilderment as Animo revealed himself and said, "It's time for humanity to evolve."

In the light they saw him as he smiled maniacally at them and now looked very different. His skin and hair were now green and he also had fangs and pointed ears, and his fingernails now looked more like claws. Dr. Animo had changed himself to where he now had an appearance that was very similar to Beast Boy's.

Commercial break

The three Titans stared in shock and horror as Robin said, "What have you done?!"

Animo still showed a maniacal expression as he said, "I have incorporated your friend's power into my trans-mutation technology and tested it on myself. What do you think? I always knew my true color was green."

They all narrowed their eyes with hostility and Robin said, "I knew you were crazy Animo, but this really takes the cake!"

Animo smiled arrogantly and crazily as he said, "Call me what you will, but I am now the face of the next age of evolution! And this is just the beginning! And once my pet comes to his senses and joins me not even you Titans shall stand in my way!"

Cyborg clinched his fist as he angrily said, "Stop calling him that! Beast Boy doesn't belong to you or anyone else!"

Animo did not change his expression as he said, "Oh but he will! And when he does I shall commence with my plan and I will rule the animal kingdom!"

Cyborg then had enough of his talking and exclaimed, "The only kingdom you're gonna rule is a kingdom of butt whoop!"

They all advanced toward him, ready to attack, while he just stared at them with an evil expression.

They all came close to him but he suddenly morphed into a hummingbird and flew behind them and morphed into a rhino as he charged into Cyborg from behind and smashed him into a wall. He turned to Robin and morphed into a lion and jumped at him and slashed his claws at him, but Robin managed to dodge them as Animo kept slashing at him. Starfire flew at him and grabbed him and lifted him in the air, but he turned into a monkey and climbed on her face. She couldn't see and tried to grab him but he quickly transformed into a tarantula and crawled all over her while she showed a disgusted expression. She tried to shake him off when suddenly he climbed on her back and morphed into a gorilla and smashed both fists on her and slammed her into the ground. He quickly morphed into an eagle and flew off her as she fell down and then flew down toward her. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon, but Animo avoided it and flew to the ground and morphed into a Titanoboa and hissed as he slithered toward Cyborg.

Cyborg showed a startled expression as he said, "Huh?"

Animo quickly wrapped his body around Cyborg and started to squeeze him, so tightly that Cyborg had difficulty escaping. He grunted as his body began to spark when Robin suddenly threw some birdarangs at Animo's face. But Animo saw them and released Cyborg before morphing into a green grizzly bear and running toward Robin. He came at Robin and stood up and slashed his claws at him, only for Robin to dodge every attempt with much agility. He did a hand jump and flipped backwards away from Animo.

Animo then morphed into something else and Robin showed an intimidated expression as he said, "Whoa!"

Animo was now a Spinosaurus and he roared loudly before snapping his long jaws at Robin, but Robin skillfully managed to avoid them, albeit not easily. Animo kept snapping his jaws at Robin when Robin suddenly threw an explosive disk at his feet, but Animo morphed into an Ankylosaurus and his armored back blocked the disk harmlessly. Animo then turned and swung his tail but Robin quickly ducked before it could hit him and turned and started running. Animo tried to chase him when suddenly Cyborg blasted at his back with his sonic cannon and Animo turned to see Cyborg running toward him. Cyborg deactivated his sonic cannon and growled as he hurried toward him, leaped in the air, and was about to punch him. Unfortunately Animo morphed into a Nothronychus and slashed his claws at Cyborg, knocking him back and scratching the metal of his chest.

Cyborg sat up with an angry expression, which quickly changed to fear as he said, "Oh boy!"

Animo charged toward him as a Triceratops and sent him flying through the air and into the bay, which was nearby. Cyborg swam up to the surface and grunted angrily as he saw Animo run to the water and jump in. Cyborg showed a nervous expression as Animo swam toward him in the form of a Deinosuchus and grabbed Cyborg in his massive jaws and dragged him underwater. He bit down on Cyborg hard underwater as he tried to get free but to no avail. Animo then performed a death roll with Cyborg in his mouth as he began to drown, suddenly Starfire flew into the water and punch Animo in the face and helped Cyborg out of the water.

She looked at him as she said, "Cyborg! Are you alright?"

Cyborg pointed behind her and yelled, "Star heads up!"

She turned around just as Animo, in the form of a plesiosaurus smashed his head into her and knocked her off of Cyborg. He then morphed into an eagle and flew into the air and then swooped down toward her. She stood up and tried to throw some starbolts at him but he dodged them and glided above the ground before morphing into a giant ground sloth. He swatted his paw at her face and knocked her down and she got up with her eyes glowing green and flew at him. He turned into a kangaroo and jumped in the air and kicked her with both feet, knocking her back through the air. She lied on the ground as he came toward her and morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and prepared to smash his fists down on her. Robin quickly swung his bow at Animo before he could do it, but Animo quickly morphed into a pteranodon and grabbed Robin in his feet before flying in the air. He quickly flew hundreds of feet in the air, away from any buildings, and dropped Robin.

Starfire came to and showed fear as she gasped and said, "Robin!"

She quickly flew up and caught him and he smiled gratefully at her, but Animo morphed into a Quetzalcoatlus and flew after them. He flew at them and tried to peck at them with his huge beak and also tried to bite them a few times. Starfire avoided every attack and tried to shoot him with her eyebeams, but Animo was too fast for her. Starfire flew down and set Robin down on the ground before going back up as she flew up toward Animo. He quickly dodged her and flew down toward the ground with her hot on his tail. He glided over the ground and turned into a stegosaurus and swung his spiked tail at Starfire, sending her flying toward Robin and Cyborg. She crashed into them and the three of them got up and groaned a bit.

Cyborg held his head as he looked at Animo and said, "I really hate to admit it but… this guy's better than Beast Boy!"

Animo was still in his stegosaurus form as he stood in front of them and Robin fiercely said, "We'll see about that!"

They all ran toward him but they were suddenly attacked by his mutations; Animo changed back to his human form and watched with a sadistic smile as his creations fought the three Titans. The rat jumped on Robin and pinned him to the ground and roared in his face as Robin had his hands on its neck, holding it back away from his face. Starfire flew to help him but the lizard swung its tail at her and knocked her away and then ran at her, grabbing her in its hands and slamming it against the wall of the building behind her.

Cyborg yelled, "Star!"

Before he could help her the frog suddenly jumped on top of him and stood over Cyborg with its body on his back, pinning him to the ground. Cyborg struggled and grunted angrily as he shook his head and tried to get the frog off of him.

Cyborg furiously yelled, "Get off me you stupid croaker!"

Animo laughed maniacally with his wrists on his sides before he ordered, "Excellent! To me my minions!"

The mutations then released the Titans and went to him and stood at his sides while the Titans got up and looked at them.

Animo smiled evilly as he raised his hands and said, "Behold Titans! For this is merely the beginning of a glorious future! Soon the golden age of nature will come forth, with me as ruler!"

He then morphed into an eagle and flew away while his mutations followed on foot, but what they didn't know was that there was a tracking device on the rat, which Robin had secretly planted when it had him pinned down.

Cyborg ran forward and turned to Robin and Starfire as he pointed at them and said, "Yo, we gotta go after them!"

Robin smiled as he held up his device tracking them as he said, "Don't worry Cyborg. We'll pay them a visit soon."

Later at Titans Tower

The Titans were in the living room as Robin typed on the computer as it showed a map of the city with a red dot representing the mutant rat. The rat was still moving through the city and the map also showed areas where the other mutants attacked. Cyborg and Starfire stood behind him as they stared at the monitor; Raven stood behind them and watched the monitor before she turned and looked at Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch. She showed a bit of concern as she could tell he was still shaken from when Animo tried to take control of him.

Robin kept typing with a serious expression as he said, "They're still on the move. Animo's mutations seem to be stealing equipment from labs and other facilities."

Starfire curiously asked, "But why?"

Robin continued typing as he said, "I don't know, but I don't think it's for anything good. If we want to stop Animo we need to figure out what he's planning."

Beast Boy was still shaken as he said, "I know what he's up to."

They all looked at him curiously as he said, "Last time I was under Animo's control he took a sample of my DNA, and when he got inside my head today he saw how I got my powers, and he found a way to give himself powers like mine."

Cyborg put up his right hand as he said, "We already know that, he kicked our butts!"

Beast Boy nervously looked down at the ground while saying, "And he's gonna do that to everyone else."

They all showed alarmed expressions and Cyborg exclaimed, "SAY WHAT?!"

Beast Boy continued, "He wants to make everyone in the world like me. He's gonna turn everyone green and give them powers like mine."

Raven showed concern as she asked, "How?"

Beast Boy shook his head as he said, "I don't know. All I know is he used his mutation thingy to make himself like me and he's gonna change everyone and every animal in the world."

They all showed alarm as Cyborg figured it out and turned to the others and said, "He's building a machine! He's using his animals to steal tech so he can build a machine that will transform every human on the planet. And with his psychic powers he'll be able to control every living creature on Earth. It'll be a planet of Beast Boys."

Robin then pounded his fist as he said, "We have to find him and take him down before he can do this to anyone else!"

Beast Boy then sadly said, "Then you'll have to do it without me."

They all looked at him with confused expressions as Robin said, "What?"

Beast Boy slumped on the couch as he said, "I'm not going with you guys."

Robin showed a stern expression as he said, "Yes you are."

Beast Boy did not even look at him as he said, "No I'm not."

Starfire desperately spoke and said, "Beast Boy please, we need your help. The Dr. Animo is too powerful for us alone."

Cyborg tried to convince him as he said, "Yeah man, you're the only who stands a chance against him. You've got all the same powers as him."

Beast Boy sadly shook his head as he said, "Sorry dudes. I can't help. I'm…"

He suddenly stopped and let out a cry of pain before grunting as he held his head and the others watched him in fear as they knew what was happening.

Beast Boy held his head in pain as he heard Animo's voice saying, "Come back to me! Be among your own kind!"

Beast Boy cringed and twitched with his eyes closed as he angrily yelled, "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

Raven quickly rushed to him and put her hands on his shoulders as she said, "Beast Boy it's me Raven! Listen to me! You're safe! We're all right here! You're safe! You're with us! Just don't let Animo get to you!"

He calmed down a bit as he was now free and panted as he slowly opened his eyes to see Raven and the others looking at him.

She took a few steps back as he stood up and showed fear as he said, "Don't you get it?! I can't help you guys! If I go then Animo will take control of me again!"

Cyborg moved his hand to refer to him as he said, "C'mon man you can beat him, you just resisted his power."

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he replied, "For now! He'll try again later. He'll just keep trying until he finally gets me! And if he does he'll use me to destroy you guys! And I could never live with myself if I let that happen."

He looked down in sadness, but then Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder to comfort him as he said, "Don't worry Beast Boy we won't let him take you. We're going to find him and stop him and you'll be fine."

Starfire stood next to him with a supporting expression and said, "Agreed. Friend, we will not allow the Dr. Animo to harm you in any way."

He smiled as he appreciated their support but it did not change how he felt, for he believed that he could not defeat Animo.

Robin then turned to Starfire and Cyborg while he said, "Starfire, go into town and handle Animo's creatures, see if you can slow them down. Cyborg, you're with me, we're gonna keep trying to track Animo to his lair."

He turned around and looked at Raven and turned to Beast Boy while he said, "And Raven… do whatever you can to help Beast Boy."

She looked at Beast Boy and saw how nervous he still was, and she narrowed her eyes, determined to help him resist Animo's control.

Later in the city

Starfire was flying over buildings as she looked at the animals running through the streets and then she came to a lab and saw the bat and crab stealing pieces of machinery. Her eyes glowed green as she flew at the bat and punched it in the face and knocked it to the ground and into the crab. They both stood up as she flew at them while she threw several starbolts but the bat flew up and the crab turned around and its shell harmlessly absorbed the blast from the starbolts. She flew at it and it turned around and grabbed her in its claw and slammed her into the ground before roaring in her face. She quickly kicked it in the face and knocked it on its back and then she turned to see the bat flying toward her and let out its sonic scream. She flew aside and dodged the sonic bat cry but it instead hit the side of a building and caused large chunks of debris to fall down. There were people on the ground below and they screamed as they looked up and saw the debris; Starfire quickly saw and swooped down and moved them before they could be crushed. She set them down on the sidewalk and turned to see the bat and crab escaping with the machinery they stole. She showed a disappointed expression but then flew into the sky to find more.

Meanwhile at the Tower

Raven walked into her room and Beast Boy followed and Raven turned to him and sternly said, "Don't touch anything."

Even though she was willing to help him she still did not like him being in her room, but she put that aside for the moment.

She turned to face him and sat down in Indian style and said, "Sit down."

He sat down in Indian style like she did and asked, "So can you do some magic spell thingy to keep him from controlling me?"

Raven replied, "Not quite. I can sense when Animo tries to control you. I can tell when he enters your mind and tries to turn you. I'm going to teach you to meditate."

Beast Boy was skeptical as he said, "How's that gonna keep him from taking over my mind?"

Raven answered, "When Animo tries to take control of you he gets inside your head and plays mind games with you. You already have the power to resist Animo's mind powers, you just need to channel out his influence over you so you don't succumb to his powers. I have to meditate every day to keep my powers in check and to make sure that I don't lose control of my emotions. Meditating will help you resist Animo's hold and keep him out of your head."

Beast Boy was still unsure but was desperate as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Uh… okay?"

She then closed her eyes and levitated above the ground as she put her thumbs and fingers together while she said, "Now close your eyes and clear your mind."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and moved his hands like she did and after a few seconds he said, "Done."

She kept meditating while she said, "Now concentrate only on who you are, and not on what others want you to be. Focus. Focus. Focus."

Beast Boy did as she said and focused on who he was; it took all of his self-control to not be distracted by other thoughts running through his mind. He continued to concentrate, though still confused about how this would help he did not question her and kept focusing. Raven still could not believe she was trying to teach Beast Boy how to meditate or that he was actually listening to her, but she knew that he would try anything to keep Animo from controlling him. Suddenly Beast Boy heard a ringing sound in his mind and he saw a vision of Animo laughing maniacally. Beast Boy gritted his teeth and snarled a bit as sweat ran down his face as he tried to resist Animo's power.

Raven sensed Animo trying to get to Beast Boy but kept meditating as she said, "Don't let him get to you Beast Boy. Concentrate. Block Animo out. Focus."

Beast Boy heard her and tried his best to focus and soon the image of Animo disappeared and the ringing sound was gone. He calmed down and stopped sweating as he breathed gently and continued to meditate with Raven. He continued to focus on who he truly was and was able to block out Animo's power and resist him.

Meanwhile in Animo's lair

Animo had just failed to take control of Beast Boy, but through his telepathic link he could read his mind and he knew that Raven was helping him resist his mind control powers. Animo gritted his teeth in frustration as he realized Raven was interfering with his plans to get Beast Boy to join him. She was the only thing that could possibly stand in his way. He turned around as his mutant frog, dog, bat, and fish entered and dropped some machinery they stole in front of him. Animo smiled evilly and brushed off the anger he previously felt, for he believed that nothing could stop him and that Raven was only delaying the inevitable, for Beast Boy would be his eventually.

He smiled evilly as he turned and looked up in thought as he said, "Soon my pet. Soon."

He then got back to work on his device as he used different tools to assemble his machine and worked with a maniacal expression. He was building a giant cylinder shaped device that had a large satellite on top with a red spherical transmitter on the end of it. He made several adjustments and installed new components such as a glowing green power core. His new powers were very useful as they were able to assist him in constructing his device. He transformed into several different animals that met his requirements to perform certain tasks. He morphed into a gorilla to move heavy equipment and climb to higher areas, he turned into a squid to install several small components at once, and he turned into a monkey to make a few adjustments up high. He backed away and marveled at his nearly complete machine with his fists on his sides as he smiled evilly.

He faced them with his arms up as he said, "Yes! Rejoice my minions. Our moment of glory draws near!"

Back at the Tower

Beast Boy and Raven had been meditating for over an hour and Animo kept trying to take control of Beast Boy, but Beast Boy kept resisting. With every attempt to take over Beast Boy's mind Beast Boy became even better at resisting him and focusing on who he really was. It became even more easy for Beast Boy to break free from Animo's hold and keep him out of his head, and Beast Boy also became more hopeful. Beast Boy also regained his confidence and started to believe that he could help his friends and that he had a chance of defeating Animo. However, in the back of his mind there was still a glimmer of doubt and fear.

When they finally finished Raven opened her eyes and floated down to the floor as she said, "How do you feel?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and smiled with hope as he said, "Better. I think I may actually have a shot at this."

He then smiled gratefully as he leaned forward and hugged Raven and said, "Thanks Raven. You're the best!"

She stared into space as she blushed with an awkward expression and said, "You're welcome."

He kept hugging her and she rolled her eyes around awkwardly and then said, "You can stop now."

His eyes suddenly shot open as he realized what he was doing and he let go and put his left hand on the back of his head nervously as he said, "Right. Sorry."

They both stared at each other awkwardly but before either of them could say anything they heard Robin's voice say, "Titans, to the ops room now!"

They all quickly regrouped in the ops room and looked at the screen as it showed a map of the city with a blinking red dot on it.

Robin turned and said, "I've got a lock on Animo's location."

Cyborg showed a serious expression as he said, "We gotta stop him or he'll be able to mutate every human and animal in the world and control them all."

Starfire showed concern as she turned to Beast Boy and said, "Beast Boy, are you still wishing to stay behind?"

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "No, I think I can do it."

They all smiled at him and Robin happily said, "Well then, let's roll!"

They all turned around and ran toward the exit of the tower, determined to stop Animo's plan and save the city. The Titans had just arrived at Animo's secret lair as Cyborg pried the doors open and they walked in and looked around. They quietly made their way through the lair and stayed together to be weary of Animo's animals. As they snuck deeper into the lair they passed large pipes that stretched up the walls and across the ceiling. This place was a building of Animo's design and there was the sound of machines moving. They walked down a hall and saw a light at the end of it and walked toward it but stopped as they heard Animo's maniacal laughter and Beast Boy gulped nervously.

Cyborg supported him as he put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and said, "You can do it man. We got your back."

Beast Boy smiled and they continued and walked into a dimly lit room. They were standing on a balcony and they looked down over the railing to see Animo typing on his machine. The room was filled with his mutations as they all watched him work.

Animo was doing calculations when he sensed their presence and smiled evilly as he turned around and said, "Welcome Titans. I'm so glad you're here to see my genius at work."

They all stared at him with hatred as Robin said, "It's over Animo!"

Animo turned around and raised his hands to refer to his machine as he said, "I think not. Behold my Ultra-Transmodulator!"

A circular skylight opened above the machine as he continued, "With it I shall bounce my evolutionary beam off a satellite in orbit, which will cause it to spread over the entire Earth, and every human and animal will be reshaped in my glorious vision! And I shall rule all and be seen for the wonder I am!"

Robin spoke defiantly as he said, "You won't do this to anyone else!"

Animo turned back to them as he threatened, "You Titans will not interfere with my plans! Mark my words there will be no place for you in my new world order!"

Robin retaliated, "You're the one who's gonna need a doctor Animo!"

He quickly pulled out a birdarang and prepared to throw it but when he pulled his arm back Beast Boy suddenly grabbed it and Robin said, "Huh?"

They all turned to Beast Boy and to their horror they saw him staring forward with his eyes glowing red, under Animo's control.

Animo laughed maniacally and Beast Boy came to his senses and tried to resist as he said, "No! I won't!"

He closed his eyes as he tried to resist but they opened and were glowing red again while Animo said, "Welcome back my pet."

Beast Boy then morphed into a gorilla and roared as he turned around and threw Robin at the others and changed back to his human form. He stood in front of the railing as he stared at them with hostility while Animo typed on his supercomputer and then a clock started counting down from 10:00.

Animo smiled maniacally as he turned put his hands up as he ranted, "Yes! In less than ten minutes my mutation ray will fire and every living creature will transform and rise to their full potential! Nature will overthrow civilization! The human race shall embrace its animal heritage! And evolution shall reign SUPREME!"

He his maniacal laughter echoed and his mutations roared triumphantly, then he said, "Now my pet, destroy the Titans!"

Beast Boy morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and ran toward them and tried to smash him with his fists and the scene faded to black.

Commercial break

They scattered away from Beast Boy and Robin pulled out his bow staff and said, "We need to stop Animo!"

Starfire worried a bit as she said, "But we cannot harm Beast Boy."

Raven levitated with her legs in Indian style and her cloak draped over her as she said, "Keep him busy. I'll help free him from Animo's control."

Her eyes glowed white as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A large raven of her black magic came from her and phased into Beast Boy's head as she entered his mind. As she went deeper into his mind she saw various memories of his past from his perspective. She saw a memory of him in a jungle, then of a green monkey jumping at him, then a memory of people making fun of him, then one of how he met the Doom Patrol, and then a few memories from when he was living with them.

As all these memories passed in front of her she said, "Beast Boy! Beast Boy!"

As she continued she heard his voice echo, "What? Who's there?"

Raven continued through Beast Boy's memories while she said, "It's me, Raven. Listen to me! Animo is controlling you. You've got to block him out. You can't let him win."

Suddenly she saw various images of green animals while she heard Beast Boy's voice say, "No! I can't! I have to!"

Raven saw a few more green animals before there was a red flash of light while she said, "You have to resist him. He's trying to make you like him."

Beast Boy was on his knees in an endless black void and he turned to his left as he saw Raven as she said, "Animo is using you for your power. I can help you."

Beast Boy looked at her with uncertainty but then turned to his right where Animo stood as he said, "Don't listen to that witch my pet. You're place is at my side."

Beast Boy looked back and forth at Raven and Animo with a conflicted expression and then held his head in frustration. Meanwhile in the real world Beast Boy's eyes glowed red as he attacked Robin in the form of a velociraptor. He snapped his jaws at him while Robin jumped backwards to dodge him, then Robin grunted as he swung his bow at Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a kangaroo and rapidly punched Robin in the face several times and knocked him down. Starfire flew at him but he jumped up and changed into a hippo and fell on her and slammed her into the floor. He then turned to see Raven floating in her trance and turned into a bull before he charged at her, but Cyborg quickly jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the horns, stopping him in his tracks.

Cyborg showed frustration as he said, "C'mon Raven, hurry up in there!"

Beast Boy then morphed into a black bear and swung his paw at Cyborg's face and knocked him down. Je turned back and try to attack Raven but Robin and Starfire quickly got in front of him while Cyborg got back on his feet.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's mind he was still conflicted as Raven said, "Beast Boy, don't help him. Fight him."

Animo became more impatient as he said, "Destroy her, my pet! You exist only to serve me!"

Beast Boy looked at Animo out of the corner of his eye and was about to give in to him.

Raven spoke desperately as she said, "Don't listen to him! Remember who you are, Garfield."

Beast Boy suddenly let go of his head and stared forward immediately after he heard her say his real name. He turned to her and showed a warm smile and she showed the same expression toward him as she realized he was now free.

She encouraged him as she said, "Remember what I taught you."

Animo then furiously exclaimed, "YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Beast Boy stood up and turned to Animo defiantly as he said, "No… I… DON'T!"

Beast Boy focused hard and then Animo vanished from his mind and in the real world Beast Boy's eyes returned to normal. He immediately stopped fighting and changed back into his human form while Raven woke up from her trance. They all looked at Beast Boy as he smiled and they all were greatly relieved that they had their friend back.

Animo loudly exclaimed, "Noooooooo!"

Beast Boy turned and walked toward the railing and angrily said, "Dude, I already told you: I'm nobody's pet!"

Animo's mutations suddenly gathered around him as they stared at the Titans and Animo pointed at them as he angrily said, "Destroy them! Do not allow them to interfere with my plans!"

His mutations advanced toward the Titans while Animo made his way to the exit and morphed into cheetah and took off running.

Beast Boy showed a serious expression as he said, "You guys handle those things and shut down that mutation thingy. Animo's mine!"

He morphed into a falcon and flew while Starfire said, "Beast Boy!"

He ignored her and flew past the creatures, toward the exit, and changed into a velociraptor and ran after Animo.

The twelve mutant animals advanced toward the Titans, who jumped and flew at them while Robin exclaimed, "Titans go!"

Animo ran as a cheetah down a long enormous hallway in his lair and he turned his head to see Beast Boy chasing him in the form of a velociraptor. As Beast Boy ran he screeched in fury and he gradually got closer to Animo, when he came close he snapped his jaws at him. Animo avoided them and growled as he kept running while Beast Boy screeched at him again. Beast Boy was running next to him when he tried to bite Animo again, but Animo transformed into an elephant and knocked him aside. Beast Boy got up and screeched angrily before running after him while Animo morphed back into a cheetah and kept running.

Meanwhile the rest of the Titans were fighting Animo's mutants, but they had to hurry as the clock continued to count down from 7:55. Robin had his hands full as he was cornered by the rat, the cat, and the bat as he stood with his fists up. Starfire floated with her hands and eyes glowing as she stared at the lizard, the pigeon, and the ant. Cyborg showed fearlessness as he cracked his knuckles as he stared at the frog, the crab, and the fish. Raven floated in the air as she was surrounded by the wasp, the dog, and the lobster and she looked at them all as her hands were covered with her black magic. All of the mutations then attacked the Titans simultaneously.

The frog shot its tongue at Cyborg but he dodged it while running and punched it in the face and knocked it backwards. The fish jumped at him and tried to bite him but Cyborg grunted as he held its mouth open, then he turned to see the crab running toward him and he quickly threw the fish at it. The pigeon flew at Starfire and tried to peck her with its beak, but she dodged it and hit it with a wave of her starbolt energy. The lizard scaled the wall nearby and jumped at Starfire but she saw it and quickly blasted it with her eyebeams and knocked it away. The ant climbed the wall and jumped at her and pinned her to the ground and she grunted as she tried to push it off but the ant was very strong, fortunately she kicked its thorax and forced it off her.

The wasp flew straight at Raven and tried to stab her with its giant stinger, she dodged it only to be grabbed from underneath by the lobster. It held her in its claw and pinned her to the ground while the wasp walked toward them and prepared to stab her with its stinger. She quickly ghosted through the floor and escaped and reappeared behind them and used her powers to smash two pieces of machinery at them. Suddenly the dog jumped on her and pinned her again as a bit of drool fell on her face.

Raven showed an annoyed expression as she sarcastically said, "This is why I'm a cat person."

Her eyes glowed white as she shot a beam of her black energy at the dog and forced it off of her. The rat roared at Robin before it ran at him, but Robin dodged it and threw a bola, which wrapped around the rat's mouth. The rat then snarled as it tried to pull the bola off its snout and Robin turned and saw the cat running toward him and on the other side the bat flew straight toward him. Robin quickly pulled out and deployed his grapple as it wrapped around a girder above and he swung up and the bat and cat crashed into each other.

Robin stood on the beam as he said, "We have to stop that machine!"

But the bat quickly flew at him and knocked him off the girder, but Robin held onto the bat as he punched it in the face.

Meanwhile Beast Boy chased Animo into a giant room in Animo's lair that had a ceiling a hundred feet high with girders at the top and huge metal cables hanging around them. There was a huge deep pool on the left side of the room and the room was big enough to be a hanger. Animo ran into the room and looked around for the way out before Beast Boy entered. Animo transformed back into his human form and Beast Boy did the same with a serious and determined expression. Animo tried to use his powers to control Beast Boy but Beast Boy did not even flinch; he completely blocked Animo out of his mind and Animo growled with a vexed expression.

Beast Boy prepared to fight as he said, "You're not going anywhere!"

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a rhino and charged toward Animo, but he morphed into an Ankylosaurus and swung his tail at Beast Boy's side, knocking him away. Then Animo morphed into an eagle and flew into the air and Beast Boy changed into a pteranodon and flew after him. Animo flew through the girders and over the cables and then quickly transformed into a chimpanzee and swung back and hit Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy quickly changed into an orangutan and swung from girders and cables and then grabbed Animo and forced him against a vertical girder. Animo then shapeshifted into a gorilla and lifted Beast Boy up and threw him at a cable hanging from the ceiling. Then Animo morphed into a falcon and quickly flew down toward the ground. Beast Boy growled before morphing into an eagle and following him as Animo glided above the ground. Beast Boy flew straight after him when Animo suddenly morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and swung the back of his right fist at Beast Boy. Beast Boy tumbled on the ground and changed back into his human form and Animo lifted him up by his shoulders and changed back to his human form.

Animo stared Beast Boy in the face as he furiously said, "What did she do?! What did that witch do that allowed you to resist me?!"

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird and flew away and changed back as he answered, "Nothing! Raven didn't do anything to me. She just showed me that I have the power all by myself."

Animo gritted his teeth as he furiously exclaimed, "If you will not join me then you will fall before me!"

He morphed into a tiger and roared and Beast Boy morphed into a lion and roared and they ran at each other were about to clash.

Meanwhile the fish approached Cyborg who fearlessly said, "C'mon! Bring it on fish stick!"

The fish slashed its claws at Cyborg but he dodged them and punched it in the face and knocked it down. It quickly got up and spun around and hit him with its tail and knocked him on his back, then it jumped toward him. Cyborg quickly raised his left leg and fired the sonic blaster in his foot which knocked it down; it quickly got up and tried to bite him. Cyborg activated his right sonic cannon and blasted it in its mouth, which smashed it into the wall and knocked it out. Starfire had the lizard by the tail as she lifted it up and spun it around and threw it through a wall, knocking her out. Suddenly the pigeon flew at her from behind and hit her with its beak and knocked her down sending her tumbling on the ground unconsciously. The crab then stood over her and screeched as it prepared to smash its claws down on her.

It turned as it suddenly heard Cyborg yell, "Yo crab cake!"

Cyborg ran at it and fired his sonic cannon at it twice but he hit it from behind and its heavily armored shell absorbed it harmlessly. The crab then screeched as it ran toward Cyborg and swung both its claws at him, but Cyborg managed to dodge them. The crab then grabbed Cyborg in both claws and began squeezing him; Cyborg grunted as he struggled and got his left arm free and punched the crab in the eye. The crab dropped him and stumbled backwards as it cried in pain and then Cyborg launched six missiles from his shoulders. The missiles exploded against the front of the crab's body and knocked it on its back, now down for the count. Cyborg turned around to face Animo's machine and ran toward it but the frog suddenly jumped in front of it, blocking Cyborg.

Cyborg had enough of the frog as he angrily said, "Alright frog prince, show me whatcha got!"

The frog roared at Cyborg before shooting its tongue out but Cyborg dodged it and ran to it and punched the frog in the face. The frog did not budge and then smashed its head into Cyborg and knocked him back, and Cyborg got up and growled angrily. The frog jumped over him, but while it was in the air shot his left hand out on a cable and grabbed the frogs leg and then he turned around and used it to smash the frog into the ground. Cyborg retracted the cable and reattached his hand, but the frog quickly shot its tongue at him, which hit Cyborg and knocked him down. Cyborg got up and angrily wiped some saliva off his face, then he walked toward the frog and activated both his sonic cannons. The frog jumped at him and Cyborg fired both sonic cannons at the same time and they both blasted the frog into the wall, rendering it unconscious.

Cyborg then hurried to the supercomputer of Animo's machine and said, "Alright, hold them off. I've gotta hack into his system to shut this thing down."

Robin fended off the rat with his bow staff while he said, "Hurry up!"

The clock was still counting down from 5:33 while Cyborg desperately tried to hack into the supercomputer and turn it off.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was flying in the form of a pteranodon and Animo flew over him as a Quetzalcoatlus and he swooped down and hit Beast Boy and sent him falling into the pool. Beast Boy surfaced as a hippo and roared, but Animo flew into the water and surfaced as a Deinosuchus and roared even louder as he swam toward him. Beast Boy went into the water and morphed into a giant squid and swam up and wrapped his tentacles around Animo, restraining him. Animo morphed into a Titanoboa and easily escaped as he swam out of the tentacles. He then morphed into a hammerhead shark and swam down into the pool and Beast Boy morphed into a dolphin and swam after him. Under the water Animo morphed into a liopleurodon and swam toward Beast Boy; Beast Boy avoided Animo's jaws and morphed into a blue (green) whale. He hit Animo in the face with his tail and Animo turned to him and morphed into a megalodon and swam after him.

Meanwhile

Cyborg was still trying to hack into Animo's machine as the clock kept counting from 2:36. The dog suddenly came behind Cyborg and was about to attack him, but Raven created a force field in front of it to protect him. It turned and ran to her and she blasted it with a stream of her black magic and knocked into a wall out cold. She turned and saw the lobster standing in front of her and the wasp hovering next to it.

She encased several large pieces of rubble in her black magic as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She then smashed the pieces of rubble down on top of them and buried them, rendering them both unable to fight. The pigeon suddenly flew at her and knocked her to the ground; it flew at her but Starfire quickly shot a beam of her starbolt energy at it and sent it crashing through a wall. The ant climbed up the wall and jumped on Starfire and tried to bit her with its pincers; she struggled to hold its pincers open as it had her pinned to the ground. Meanwhile Robin swung his bows staff at the rat's face and it stood on its hind legs, then Robin jabbed his bow at its underbelly several times and then kicked it and knocked it on its back unconscious. The cat suddenly pounced on him and pinned him to the ground as it bit down on his staff. Robin grunted and struggled as he got his left hand free and deployed his grappling hook and swung to a girder above and threw three explosive disks at the cat. All three of them hit and the blast from them sent them flying into wall, and it lost consciousness.

Robin jumped down and stood on the ground and turned to see the mutant bat flying toward him as it emitted its sonic cry. Robin jumped out of the way and the sonic cry blasted a hole in the wall behind him and Robin stood in a fighting stance as the bat flew toward him. Meanwhile Starfire had gotten the ant off her and she flew toward it as she threw several starbolts at it, but the ant scurried across the ground as id dodged them. The ant then lifted a giant piece of rubble over five times the size of its body and threw it at Starfire. She let out a cry of pain as it hit her and smashed her into the ground and broke on top of her. She quickly came to and saw it hurrying toward her as it rammed her into the wall but she grabbed it and threw it back. It scurried toward her but she blasted it with her eyebeams and knocked it on its back unconscious. Robin continued to fight the bat as it landed in front of him and tried to attack, but Robin jumped back and threw a few flash bombs at its face. They blinded the bat temporarily and when its vision returned the last thing it saw was Robin running toward it and leaping into the air and kicking it in the face.

He knocked it out as it fell to the ground and Robin smiled victoriously as he said, "I have a lot of experience with bats."

They all joined Cyborg who typed frantically as the clock counted down from 0:30 and Robin said, "Hurry up Cyborg!"

Cyborg was stressed as he said, "You think I wanna fail!"

They all showed worried expressions as Cyborg kept typing to hack into the machine as the clock counted down. The machine was getting ready to fire the beam, but Cyborg miraculously managed to hack into it and stopped it just at the clock was at 0:02. The machine shut down and the four of them let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Cyborg turned around and happily said, "Oh yeah! We did it!"

Starfire then showed concern as she said, "But, what of Beast Boy?"

Meanwhile Beast Boy was still trying to defeat Animo as he ran toward him in the form of a velociraptor. He jumped toward him but Animo quickly morphed into a Nothronychus and slashed his claws at Beast Boy and knocked him down. Beast Boy laid down on the ground with a scratch on his side as Animo stood over him and morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and prepared to smash his fists down on him.

The others ran in as Robin exclaimed, "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy opened his eye and saw Animo and quickly morphed into a snake and slithered away as Animo smashed his fists down on the ground. Beast Boy quickly slithered far away and morphed into a Triceratops and charged toward him, but Animo smiled evilly before he also morphed into a Triceratops and charged at him. The two of them charged toward them as Triceratops, crashed into each other, and locked horns. They both tried to overpower each other as they pushed against each other; Animo then pushed Beast Boy back and got his horns free as he forced him to the ground. Beast Boy transformed into a black bear and stood on his hind legs and roared, but Animo changed into a short faced bear and towered over him as he stood up and swung his right paw at Beast Boy's face and knocked him down. Beast Boy got up and morphed into a T-Rex and roared loudly, but Animo morphed into a Spinosaurus and also roared. Beast Boy rammed Animo with his head but Animo got next to him and bit down on the back of his neck and put his hands on top of it. Beast Boy roared as he struggled before Animo forced him down to the ground.

Beast Boy turned into his human form and groaned as he lied down while Animo changed into his human form and forcefully said, "Surrender boy! I have been studying animals my whole life! Nothing you transform into can defeat me!"

Beast Boy looked up and persistently said, "I may not be as smart as you, but I've been doing this a lot longer."

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a gorilla and ran at Animo, who also shapeshifted into a gorilla and roared. When Beast Boy came at him Animo tried to punch him, but Beast Boy dodged his fist and grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. While Beast Boy was in his gorilla form he used some of the fighting skills that Robin taught him, which were superior to Animo's and gave him an advantage. Animo tried to grab him but Beast Boy morphed into a fly and flew above him and changed into an elephant and fell down toward Animo. Animo rolled out of the way before Beast Boy could crush him, then Animo turned into an Ankylosaurus and swung his tail at him. However, Beast Boy quickly transformed into a mouse and scurried underneath Animo and got next to him, then he changed into a T-Rex and swung his head up and knocked Animo on his back. In his Ankylosaurus form Animo was helpless on his back as Beast Boy roared at him.

They continued to fight as the Titans cheered for Beast Boy and Starfire happily said, "Yes Beast Boy! Kick the butt!"

Raven did not say anything but smiled as she watched Beast Boy fight; Animo was now a Quetzalcoatlus as he glided down toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo as he jumped high and kicked Animo in the face, knocking him to the ground. Beast Boy landed in front of him when Animo morphed into a gigantopithecus (sasquatch) and ran toward him and tried to punch him. Beast Boy jumped over him, still a kangaroo, and landed behind him before morphing into a rhino and charging at his back, knocking him down. Animo turned around angrily and changed into a Deinosuchus as he crawled toward Beast Boy, when he came close Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird. He hovered and swerved side to side as Animo repeatedly snapped his jaws at him and tried to bite him. After a few more attempts Beast Boy flew over Animo and morphed into a blue (green) whale and fell down on Animo's back. Since Animo was very large as a Deinosuchus the weight did not kill him but he let out a roar of pain before he and Beast Boy changed back to their human forms.

The Titans cheered for Beast Boy as Animo got on his knees and smiled deviously as he said, "Well done boy. But now it's time for us to find out who truly is the better changeling."

He then stood up and morphed into a Werebeast, just like Beast Boy's, and roared loudly and the Titans stopped cheering and showed a bit of fear. Beast Boy was surprised but showed no fear as he stood his ground and then he changed into his Werebeast form and let out his loud howl as he stared at Animo. They stood across from each other and stared at each other like cowboys in a duel. The difference between Beast Boy and Animo was Animo's Werebeast form was a slightly darker shade of green, his main was slightly longer, and he was slightly taller, though not by much. The others watched nervously as the two Werebeasts sized each other up as they prepared to fight. Beast Boy snarled and growled viciously at Animo, but he just showed a sick and twisted smile as he stared at him.

Beast Boy then roared as he jumped toward Animo with his claws out, but Animo simply stepped aside and dodged him. He then grabbed Beast Boy from behind and jumped high and then slammed him into the ground. Beast Boy broke free from Animo and punched him in the face, knocking him backwards, but Animo got up and ran toward Beast Boy and tackled him to the ground. Beast Boy kicked Animo in the chest with both feet sent him flying toward the ceiling, then he got back on his feet and growled loudly. Animo fell down but grabbed onto a girder and stood on it as he roared down at Beast Boy; Beast Boy jumped high up and stood on a girder across from him. They both started to quickly jump to and from girders as Beast Boy tried to attack Animo, while he continued to evade Beast Boy. Beast Boy swung from a cable like an ape and jumped toward him but Animo smiled evilly as he quickly ripped a girder out of place and swung at Beast Boy like a bat. Beast Boy fell down to the ground and Animo jumped down and slammed both his fist on top of him.

The others watched worriedly and Cyborg noticed the twisted smile on Animo's face and said, "Oh man! Even in this form Animo's _still_ smarter than Beast Boy!"

Animo still retained some of his intellect in his Werebeast form, unlike Beast Boy whose intellect was mostly impaired by his Werebeast form. Animo lifted Beast Boy over his head and threw him at the wall, but Beast Boy pressed his feet against the wall and jumped off it and launched himself at Animo. He held his arms out as he grabbed Animo and drove him into the ground as they slid forward, carving a small trench into the ground. Beast Boy had him pinned down as he punched him in the face three times, but when he tried a fourth time Animo grabbed his fist and stood up. Beast Boy tried hit him with the other one but Animo grabbed that fist too and they stood up and tried to overpower each other. Animo quickly turned around as he held onto Beast Boy's hands and slammed him down on the ground three times like a ragdoll. Animo then threw Beast Boy at a wall and when Beast Boy got up he saw Animo running toward him with his arms out. Beast Boy put his arms out and grabbed Animo's hands, but Animo pinned him back against the wall while Beast Boy tried to overpower him.

Robin clinched his fists desperately as he said, "Come on!"

Beast Boy tried to overpower Animo but he had him pinned with his back against the wall as Animo stared him in the face with an evil gloating smile. Beast Boy snarled furiously at him as he struggled while Animo made a strange growling sound that sounded almost like laughter. He kept holding Beast Boy's hands at his sides as he raised his head with his jaws wide open as he roared, then he bit down on Beast Boy's left shoulder. Beast Boy let out a roar of pain as Animo bit down and Beast Boy turned and saw the others as they watched him with the desperate hope that he would prevail. He then showed a fiercely determined expression as he was filled with motivation as he abruptly forced Animo off of him. He then ran at him and punched him in the face and knocked him back, then he did a flip off the ground and kicked him with both feet

Animo smashed holes in the ground trying to punch him, but Beast Boy dodged every attack with agile jumps and flips, then he smashed his fists on Animo and knocked him down. Animo got up but Beast Boy started jumping off the walls and launching himself at Animo, slashing his claws at him with every attack. Animo managed to dodge his last one and Beast Boy stood in front of him. Animo tried to slash his claws at him, only for Beast Boy to jump over him and land directly behind him, where he restrained him with a bear hug. Beast Boy then jumped high in the air and almost hit the ceiling before he came falling down, holding Animo underneath. He came crashing down as he slammed Animo into the ground, sending a cloud of dust in the air with a bit of rubble as they created a small crater in the ground. Beast Boy stood over Animo, who laid on the ground unconscious as he reverted to his human form.

Beast Boy changed back to his human form and said, "Dude, no way are you better than me."

He turned to see his friends cheering for him and he showed a warm smile.

They went outside and handed Animo over to the police, he was restrained by a helmet to keep him from using his mind powers, a collar that prevented him from shapeshifting, and large handcuffs. They also reversed Animo's Transmodulator to return his mutations to normal and dismantled his machine.

After the police left Cyborg happily congratulated Beast Boy as he said, "BB, you are an animal!"

Starfire smiled happily as she said, "Glorious! Friend, to honor your victory I shall prepare a Tamaranian blongorian worm stew!"

They all showed disgusted expressions and Beast Boy smiled politely as he said, "Uh… thanks Star but I think we'll just have pizza."

Cyborg and Robin nodded as Cyborg said, "Sounds good."

Beast Boy looked at Raven as she smiled and admitted, "You did good Beast Boy."

He smiled at her compliment and Robin placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and said, "Guess we don't have to worry about Animo controlling you anymore."

Beast Boy smiled at everyone as he said, "Nope. I may not be as smart as you guys, but as long as I'm still me I can do anything."

They all smiled at his speech as they all turned and looked at the beautiful night sky.

Credits

 **Author's note: In my spare time I sometimes watch documentaries on youtube and other sites, so that is how I know about the species I mentioned in this story. Beast Boy was always my favorite character and I can so picture Dr. Animo being interested in him like this. If you like this story you should check out my other Teen Titans stories such as "Tis the Season", "Gold Star", and "Paradise Lost". I am also trying to get more reviews for those so I would really appreciate it if someone would read and review those too.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
